The Team (Origin Comics)
The Team is a comic in Origin Comics and is the hugest crossover yet. Production History Issues Vol 1 # "Unite The Six Part I" - After defeating a dragon-like monster, Athena is greeted by two strange people named Maggie White and Omega Man. They reveal their names to her, and also reveal that there is "something coming". She asks what it is, but neither one of them know, they where just sent a message by a mysterious figure who claimed that he was coming and he was going to wipe out everything. Maggie then reveals she is the head of a government organization known as the Super Project, and that she is looking for people to join a team of heroes to defeat this mysterious threat. Athena agrees to join, questioning who the other members are. Maggie claims she has a few ideas, as she holds up pictures of Ryan Adams, Rodney Martin, Minerva Smith, and John Hill. # "Unite the Six Part II" - Athena, Maggie, and Omega Man split up recruiting members. Maggie talks to Ryan Adams, Athena talks to Rodney and emails Minerva to join the team, and Omega Man has John. Soon the mysterious figure known as Azal arrives to destroy it. # "Unite the Six Part III" - The Team (now named) decide to combat Azal. Soon they defeat Azal with Jaime joining the team. # "Key Master Part I" - All the members of The Team wake up on top of a building in a destroyed city. However, suddenly the city shifts back to normal, then the building they're on turns in to a dragon, then back to a building and so on. Finally, everyone gets sick of it, and they demand to know who's doing this. The being known as The Key Master then reveals himself by floating above them. He reveals he is from a place outside of all realities, and that he wants to play a game. He snaps his fingers and suddenly- everyone is in a maze. Key Master then tells everyone to get to the end, and if someone does, The Team are the winners, but along the way they'll have to face life threatening abominations that could take on even their strongest members. # "Key Master Part II" - The Team face many monsters along the way, including a large ooze monster that tried to eat them, an oracle who wanted a human sacrifice in exchange for her telling the future, a bull, ox, lion hybrid named a Behemoth, and a large two headed snake with one head lying and the other always telling the truth. Eventually though, they manage to get out of the maze, with Key Master congratulating them. Athena tries to punch him, but he sends her back before she can. He then sends everyone else back before hopping back in to his home dimension. While there, he watches the members of The Team, claiming he's going to have a lot of fun with them in the future. # "The Vortex" - A mysterious man had been opening Strange portals . So Maggie sends the Team to investigate. But they discover that Vortex could travel through any point in the multiverse with his powers. So the team have to stop him. # "Flipped Part I": The Team find out that Vortex's attack has affected reality itself, and that portals are opening up everywhere. Most of them fade after only a few seconds, but one has been there for days. They decide to enter it and it takes them to an alternate reality where they are all villains. They get in to a fight with Jaime's counterpart and Rodney's counterpart, named Beta and The Black Knight, which ends in them winning the fight and Beta calling up the other members, letting them know about The Team. # "Flipped Part II" # "Flipped Part III" # "Flipped Part IV" Characters The Team * Athena * Jaime Rains/Alpha * Ryan Adams/Danger (Part Time) * Rodney Martin/The Golden Knight * Minerva Smith * John Hill/Atom Man Others *Maggie White *Omega Man Villains The Clique * Mr. E * Chimera * Cobra * X * ATHENA Azal's Followers and Azal * Azal * Belza * Luciduas * Amun * Belia The Corps *Minerva *Beta *Hazard *The Black Knight *Madeleine Steele *Granule Man Other * Vvvrmmm * Death Angel * The Key Master * Vortex * H.U.N.